The present invention improvement is a single computer unit, which combines several separate office components/devices necessary to perform most office requirements for convenience, and practical access to several added services. The added devices include optional paper shredder, video camera, scanner, telephone, digital recorder/player, A/M F/M radio, magnetic card slide, illuminating keyboard, quick mouse, removable monitors, removable keyboards, and a fax machine/copy machine/printer. The equipment takes up less space and is easy to move from place to place and does not involve relocating, reorganization, or reset up of several separate bulky peripheral devices. The invention consist of two versions of one sleek low profile computer unit design by which all of the fore mentioned devices are combined into the chassis of each portable computer unit. The laptop version and the desktop version feature the same layout and design, and are compatible with wireless technologies. The Complete Office Portable Computer improvement solves the #1 problem of purchasing many separate devices to connect to a computer and #2 eliminates the time consuming task of relocating hardware/devices involved when desired or necessary. With The Complete Office Portable all that is required to have access to all of the fore mentioned devices is to plug in the unit and press the on button. The fore mentioned makes The Complete Office Portables a huge improvement over other personal computers of the past years in the art.
The Complete Office Portable Computers are designed and constructed to make it more convenient for computer users to utilize their 18 added features making business, work, communications, and related task pertaining to their use faster and easier. The fourth mentioned is achieved by combining conventional and compatible peripherals, which are normally purchased separately, all into one unit. This added machinery combined in The Complete Office Portables; make them unique and further advanced than others in the art. The features include. 1. Live Digital Hide Away Camera for teleconferencing. 2. Magnetic Credit Card Slide for purchases and payments over the Internet. 3. Compact Hide Away Telephone for telecommunications. 4. Compact Hide Away Digital Voice Recorder for dictation assistance, etc. 5. Internal Speaker Phone. 6. Internal Microphone for teleconferencing. 7. A/M F/M radio with dual 120-watt base booster speaker system for entertainment. 8. Internal Paper trays and Printing device to produce printed matter. 9. Internal Fax Machine whereby the electronic features are combined with the printing and scanning electronic circuitry. 10. Copy Machine 11. Internal Scanning Device whereby electronic features are combined with fax machine and printing device and are hide away features. 12. Built in Quick Mouse for right and left-handed users. The Quick Mouse eliminates one click button for faster reaction time. The selection button is also the navigating pad; by depressing the navigating pad it will select. The right click button is the button below the navigating pad. 13. Internal Paper Shredding Device for disposal of unwanted documents. 14. Sleek Consolidated Low Profile Design, which conceals most of the features mentioned on the surface. 15. Internal Illuminating device lights all the keys and their features from the bottom of the keyboard so that each word and letter can be seen clearly in low light environments. 16. Easy Portability of a Desktop Computer. The Complete Office Portables are both a combination of Desktop and Laptop and their design are the same. This design creates the opportunity for desktop users to transport their computers in the exact same manner as laptop users. The desktop version is bigger in size than the laptop version. 17. Detachable/Removable Monitors. 18. Detachable/Removable keyboards. Left and Right hand reverse repositioning of the phone and print function machine for user preference. The Complete Office Portables come with removable monitors to make it convenient for computer users to distance themselves from the computer units monitor, or have the monitor placed somewhere other than the chassis of the computer unit itself. The Fore mentioned added features in this description and design do not exist in or on any other computer units. Although the Fore mentioned added features exist as separate peripherals/devices. The Complete Office Portables consolidate the fore mentioned features all into one super machine improvement, be it the desktop version or the laptop version. By combining and placement of any of the fore mentioned features into the chassis of the computer unit itself where all/most of the machinery of the computer is located. This is also our main claim for our Complete Office Portable Computers Improvement.